An optical unit which is mounted on a movement body such as a portable terminal, a vehicle or an unmanned helicopter may include a shake correction function structured to swing an optical element to correct a shake in order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to the shake of the optical unit. An optical unit with a shake correction function described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-64501 includes a movable body having an optical element, a swing support mechanism structured to swingably support the movable body, a fixed body structured to support the movable body from an outer peripheral side through the swing support mechanism, and a magnetic swing drive mechanism structured to swing the movable body. The swing support mechanism swingably supports the movable body between a reference posture where an axial line previously set and an optical axis of the optical element are coincided with each other and a tilted posture where the optical axis is tilted with respect to the axial line. The magnetic swing drive mechanism includes coils fixed to the movable body and magnets fixed to the fixed body so as to face the coils.
The optical unit with a shake correction function described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature includes a plate spring for returning the swung and tilted movable body to the reference posture. The plate spring is provided between the movable body and the fixed body and is provided with a movable body side fixed part which is fixed to the movable body, a fixed body side fixed part which is fixed to the fixed body, and a meandering part which meanders between the movable body side fixed part and the fixed body side fixed part. The movable body is returned to the reference posture by an elastic return force of the plate spring (meandering part) which is deformed due to a swing.
In order to allow the movable body to swing with respect to the fixed body, the meandering part of the plate spring is formed thin and thus the meandering part is easily plastically deformed. Therefore, handling of the plate spring is not easy and, when an optical unit with a shake correction function is to be manufactured, work for attaching the plate spring between the movable body and the fixed body is not easy. Further, in a case that an impact is applied to the optical unit with a shake correction function from the outside and the optical module is excessively displaced, the meandering part may be plastically deformed and thus the optical module may be unable to return to the reference position.